


Candy Stealer

by im_squidward



Series: To Be Young Again [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Avengers Family, Big Brother Peter, Cute Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Humor, I Tried, Kid Fic, Kid Tony Stark, Nothing Hurts, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sass, Team as Family, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_squidward/pseuds/im_squidward
Summary: "Hey! That's mine! I worked hard!" Tony exclaims as he balls his little hands into fists and starts to hit Clint who exaggerates the nonexistent pain the hits leave him. "Is not easy being cute with a mask on!""Sharing is caring, child. Didn't anyone ever teach you that?"*[or the one where Tony's magically de-aged ('cause why not), Peter's a great big brother and Clint steals candy from little kids]





	Candy Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> Um so this is my first story for this fandom, please try to be kind while I get the hang of this. Also, I've had a major problem with writing lately, so this is the first thing I've written anything in like over a year. Yikes.
> 
> **Edited: 7/27/19**

"Trick or treat!" The team heard a child's voice come from the elevator and soon enough Peter appears with a four year old version of Tony Stark, both dressed in similar Spider Man costumes and with bags filled with Halloween candy.

"Free candy!" Clint exclaims excitedly as he stands up from his spot on the nest of pillows and blankets he made on the floor and races over to Tony who pouts and glares cutely at the archer who steals his bag with way too much enthusiasm.

"Hey! That's mine! I worked hard!" Tony exclaims as he balls his little hands into fists and starts to hit Clint who exaggerates the nonexistent pain the hits leave him. "It's not easy being cute with a mask on!"

"Sharing is caring, child. Didn't anyone ever teach you that?"

"But no one teached you manners!"

"Shots fired," Peter mumbles in amusement as he sets the mask of his store bought Halloween costume down on a side table before going over to sit on the last available couch that wasn't occupied by the team.

Steve and Bucky both took up a whole couch while Vision and Wanda sat cuddled on the loveseat. Natasha was in the armchair filing her nails, lips twitching up in amusement as she watched a grown adult argue with a four year old.

"Barton, leave him alone, will ya?" Bucky chides the archer who dumped the bag of candy on the coffee table and began to pick through the candy while Tony huffed and attempted to spray him with the web fluids Peter had made for him so he could be just like the real Spider Man, but unfortunately Tony had used up most of it on Ned and MJ earlier that evening.

"You're literally stealing candy from a kid, don't you feel a little bad?" Wanda asks her friend through giggles, only laughing harder when Tony kicks Clint and then runs off to Steve and Bucky who bite their lips to keep from laughing.

"Not when you've dealt with his adult ass for years. 'Bout time I taught him a lesson."

"But that's my candy!" Tony kept whining, so close to throwing a full on temper tantrum. He was tired and his little legs ached from the amount of walking he did and all he wanted was his candy back but stupid Clint was going to take it all and eat it.

"I promise he won't take it all, just calm down," Steve tells the child who turns to glare at him instead.

"Oh Stevie, you're hopeless," says Bucky as he picks up Tony and sets him on his lap, smiling softly as the child curls up into his chest and sniffles sadly. "Alright kiddo, I'll avenge your honor. But why don't you and Peter go get ready for bed and then we can all watch a movie."

"Okay," Tony says sadly.

"Come on buddy," Peter says as he walks over with a smile and Tony raises his arms up towards the teenager who picks him up. "What pjs do you want?"

"Hmm the Spidey ones," Tony tells him, resting his head on Peter's shoulder as the teenager headed back to the elevator where they got on and it took them up to Steve and Bucky's floor where Tony was sleeping and by default, Peter when he stayed over.

By the time Tony was dressed in his Spider-Man pajamas (the Avengers are all a little jealous that Tony's favorite superhero is Spider-Man) and they're back on the communal floor with the rest of the team, Bucky has managed to save most of Tony's candy, but Clint was happily munching on a chocolate bar.

"Did you have a good time trick or treating, little guy?" Bucky asks when the child settles in between him and Steve on the couch with Peter laying down on Clint's nest and the two arguing about what candy was best.

"Lots of fun," Tony mumbles in between a yawn, a tiny fist coming up to rub at his right eye and Steve smiled fondly as he ran a hand through Tony's dark curls.

"Glad you liked it, Tony," Steve says softly as he watches Tony's eyes struggle to stay open.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my (very) short contribution to the spooky season. I had the itch to write kid Tony and Peter as like a big brother, switch the roles for once. I don't know, maybe if you guys like this I'll continue writing more of this and possibly turn it into an actual story.


End file.
